


First of Many

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, also these two are dorks, i finally know how the tags work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: End of Rank 10. A ride on the Ferris Wheel gets very reflective on Ann's end, and very personal on both accounts.





	First of Many

Going up on the ferris wheel can a breathtaking thing for some people.

When you slowly go up, you see yourself getting lifted up higher than what you’ve previously seen where you were on the ground. The movement is slow, so maybe it wasn’t for the most fast-paced of people. But how fast or how slow it was going wasn’t the point, it was seeing the sights once you get high enough to truly appreciate it. When you finally get up to a certain height, you’re exposed to a sight that you never often see; the whole world right below your feet. The world is huge, and it’s beautiful. Depending on what time of day it is when you’re on the ride, or what the weather is like, seeing the scenery below and around you can range from cool to downright amazing. From when you reach the peak of the ride to when you slowly descend as you make your way around, it can make your own point of view -- citywide or otherwise -- a whole lot bigger, even if only for a little while.

When you’re with someone you love on the ferris wheel though… it’s a little different. When you're seeing the world you know from down below and the one you love is right next to you, it means something significant. It’s especially true when it’s the first ride together. In this vast space where you can get overwhelmed by admiring the sights around you... When the one that you love is right next to you with the world at your feet and the skies surrounding you, it truly feels like you can take on the world together. The both of you can see how vast the world can truly be, and appreciate the fact that out of all the people in this big world, you’re up there with each other. 

That was part of what Ann was feeling right then when she went there with Akira.

The ferris wheel was such a romantic cliché, and she would be lying if she said she never fantasized about going on a ferris wheel with someone she really, truly cared about. The unavoidable closeness, admiring the sights… admiring each other while the whole world was your oyster, they were all very romantic scenarios. It was all so _cheesy._ Unbelievably goddamn cheesy. But there was a difference between seeing it on paper, fantasizing about it, and actually doing it.

Going on the ferris wheel was Ann’s idea. Since Seaside Park’s was often popular as a date spot, she wanted to try going on it at least once before the day was over. Akira was there supporting her in her magazine shoot, so what’s stopping her from taking him somewhere to spend more quality time together? _Absolutely nothing._ It was the perfect opportunity for a first true crack of romance since they got together.

“Ooh, the line looks really short right now! _Go go go!_ ” she exclaimed, pointing straight at the waiting line. Sure, it looked short now, but park lines had a thing about going from 0 to 100 people in the blink of an eye. The two of them practically made a beeline for the ride after she said that. The mere thought of getting on the ferris wheels was an exciting idea in her head, but it doesn’t truly hit Ann until she and Akira took their seats and their car started to go higher and higher. 

As she watched the park below become smaller and smaller under her feet, Ann starts to become more reflective about herself. The new resolve that settled within her heart becomes concrete, and her new perspective becomes the way that she looks at the world. She will not run away from her problems any longer, nor will she ignore a person in need. No simply going through the motions, but rather going forward towards the path that she wanted to go through. Facing herself head on, challenging herself and growing from that to become a better person… if others can see that of her and be inspired by that newfound confidence, then Ann can look back on herself with no regrets.

Is she worried about remembering and maintaining all of that? _Hell yeah she is._ But if she is ever lost, she’ll look to her rays of light in the world to guide her back to her path. Look to Shiho, who has saved her so long ago and continues to inspire her to this day. Look to Akira, who has helped awaken that side of her and has remained at her side through it all.

Personal relationships are truly something to be treasured.

And here she is next to a person that she loved so much. Even when she glances over to him as she speaks her thoughts, he is all that she sees. Seeing the scenery was a quickly forgotten endeavor in her head. It didn’t really matter in the end, did it? It didn’t matter how the world looked around them, whether it was beautiful and breathtaking or ugly and harsh. When Akira was there at her side at that moment, it truly felt like it was the two of them against the world. He who knew the good, the bad and the things in-between. He who sees her as an equal, and stands with her side by side… he’s all she’s seeing. Out of all the people in the world, this fearless, supportive and amazing guy is the one sitting with her.

For someone like him to exist, she’s so glad she met him.

Time has slipped by too quickly, as the ride announcement broke Ann out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality. The ride was almost over, but her heart felt so… full right now. Surely they had to do at least one romantic thing before the ride was over, right? Ann’s lips pressed together tightly, slightly blushing at the idea of what it was she actually wanted to do and feeling slightly embarrassed over thinking about how to ask Akira for it.

Ann has overheard stories about first kisses many times. Most of which were horror stories that she overheard her classmates talking about at school. A majority of them were just hilariously bad, but that wasn’t the point. Even though the stories themselves were stupid, the idea of how your first kiss would possibly go was something that Ann did wonder about from time to time. 

Contrary to the very popular belief that most of her peers have of her, Ann actually hasn’t had her first kiss. She never had a boyfriend before now, she’s never had sex before, and she’s never been kissed in such a romantic fashion before. So, being the fan of romance that she was, imaging the idea of how it could possibly go was a fun daydream that she has from time to time. Maybe they ended up being a little cliché most of the time, but it was _fun!_ In the end, it was only a daydream. Ann didn’t really believe that it would happen anytime soon. Maybe it will when she gets a little older, but now? Not a chance, she once thought.

Until Akira came into her life.

And now she was wrestling with the thought of how she was going to ask him for that first kiss. Oh, dilemma. But she knew if she dwells on it too long, she’ll miss her chance. So Ann decided to just… go for it. Nothing could go wrong in asking, right?

“Um, before we get off… sh-should we at least do one thing… you know... that couples do?” she asked. Well, it was _something._

Akira looked… surprised at her question. He studied her expression, reading the mood until he realized what she meant. His posture leaned forward in attention, still relaxed, but curious. He cocked his head slightly to the side, and smiled at her. “Just one?” he replied, a teasing tone seeping into his voice.

“.....”

 _Motherfu --_ Did he really have say it like that? No fair! That had to be _cheating._

“I’ll… leave it to you.” Ann answered. She knew that he probably wasn’t going to do anything outrageous. She trusted him. Still… this was happening, wasn’t it? She felt her heart beating really fast.

“Should I… close my eyes?”

Their eyes meet once more, locked into one another as they sat, ready and willing. Ann felt like time was slowing down for the both of them. She was a little nervous, but excitement overshadows that and overtakes her. She wanted this. She wanted _him._ These few moments afterwards seem to last a lifetime in their mind, and Ann was surely never going to forget it.

One... the two of them scoot closer to each other in their seats.

Two... as she felt Akira’s hand gently cup her cheek, Ann closes her eyes, preparing for him to meet her halfway as she leans forward.

Three… their lips finally meet for the first time in the dying sunlight.

Akira’s lips felt soft and warm against hers, his touch gentle despite his hand shaking a little against her cheek. Beside them, their hands upon the seat find each other and clasp together tightly, unwilling to let go. Pure emotion was all she could feel here. All of the love that the both of them held for one another were colliding in such a strong force. They held that position for a while, the moment lasting an eternity in their minds. Ann didn’t know what she was expecting, but she had never felt anything so… sweet in her life. This… this felt so _right_. Unbelievably right. All the movies and the dramas she’s watched, all of the stories that she’s overheard… all of those things didn’t hold a candle to _this_. He tasted so much better than any simple romantic daydream, and to her it just felt like heaven. She felt like something like this could last… forever.

When they finally pull away, they gingerly rest their foreheads against each other. Their current closeness just felt so rich. Ann could hear Akira’s breathing, slow and shaky as he tries to regain himself. She could feel his thumb slowly caressing her cheek, and their other hands were still linked together beside them. Ann’s eyes slowly flutter open, meeting a soft, shimmering look in Akira’s eyes. They didn’t say anything at first. The two of them were rendered speechless in light of the moment that was shared, with them gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

It was Ann who eventually broke the silence. After some time, she started to giggle. That soft giggle of hers eventually grew to laughter, with her having a bright smile on her face as she did so. Akira furrowed his brow at first when he first heard her, worried that he might have done something wrong. It dawns upon him that she was giggling because she was happy, not because something with wrong. Eventually, when Ann’s laughter grew, he began to laugh too.

“That was…” she began, breathless. “God, that was amazing.”

All Akira could do was nod enthusiastically. “I could get used to that.” he said.

“Mm-hm!” Ann starts to pull away slightly. She was still very close, but far enough so that she could properly see Akira’s face. And… my god, he was so… _red!_ Akira simply blushing was a rare sight in of itself, since he always seemed to have that calm composure on his face. Here though, there was a deep blush etched across his face, deeper than anything that Ann has seen from him. It made her giggle again, but this one was born from something other than pure bliss.

“Oh my god, Akira. You’re as red as a tomato!” she giggled.

“What!?” The heat seemed to flare up in his cheeks more once Ann mentioned it.

“You’re getting redder! That’s just too cute!” she exclaimed. As easily embarrassed as she can get, seeing Akira blushing so madly brought about a sense of catharsis in her.

“Ann --”

“It’s like, I never thought I get to see you like that, y’know? Knowing that I could bring out that side of you feels so good.”

“Ann…” Akira starts to twist his lips into a pout. So, he CAN get flustered!

“Hold on, are your ears turning red too?! Akira, you’re just so --”

She was suddenly cut off by Akira daringly grabbing her face so he could kiss her again. The gushing words that she was emitting effectively dies upon his lips, literally eating her words. The second kiss, while it was essentially Akira’s flustered way of saying _‘Shut up,’_ melted once more into something so sweet. A low moan from Ann vibrates against their lips, no doubt born from being caught off guard. Despite this, she wraps her arms around his neck, with him following suit so that the position would be more comfortable for the both of them. Bold as that action was, the position itself was a little… awkward.

Hey. Neither of them were experts at this.

When Akira pulls away, he once again looks deep into her eyes. His deep blush was still present, and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. “What do you have to say about that?” he challenged. He’s embarrassed himself, but happiness radiated off of him in waves.

Ann, blushing a bit more herself after that, starts to giggle once more. 

“-- adorable.” she answered, finishing what she wanted to say in the first place. 

Ann then smiled with a goofy grin of her own, clasping his hand as he started to lead her out of the gondola when it reached the landing platform and the doors finally opened. Together, they head towards the exit of Seaside Park and eventually towards the train station, but not before Akira wordlessly presses a kiss against the back of her hand while doing so.

God, she loved this dork.


End file.
